Partners in crime
by MamonTheKiller
Summary: After stealing the next piece that gets them closer to the treasure of King John "The Bad", a fortune that they desperately need in order for them to save their fathers from the clutches of ransom thirsty criminals , Raku decided that its the perfect time to propose. AU, ChitogeXRaku


**Disclaimer: I dont own Niskeoi**

Lights glistened and shined through the gaudy crystal chandelier that hung above the elegantly decorated ballroom. People in tuxedoes and glittered gowns with champagne flutes and wine goblets in their hands scattered throughout the room, filling the air with white noise chit-chat and laughter.

Within the confines of these embezzled walls stand the richest people in all of Europe, all wanting to get their hands on one particular item that would perfectly symbolize the immense wealth and power each individual present has.

The Thief's Heart. The rarest and most beautiful jewel that has ever been discovered this side of the planet. A deep shade of red with specks of gold and aqua marine that seemed to dance across the surface of the rock. A gorgeous jewel perfectly moulded into a replica of the old ruler's heart

Some might want it for bragging purposes while other seemed fascinated by the history behind it. Some might just have too much money and time on they're hands. But in one way or another, everybody wanted it.

A pair of oceanic blue eyes scanned the vicinity behind a glass of wine. Blonde and faint pink tresses pinned up in a delicate bun all tied together by a red ribbon. Yards of maroon suede that outlined the cures and dips of her body but also revealed a slit curtained a pair of golden heels. Kanzaki Emilia , as far as the people within the area are concerned, was her name for now.

Her eyes locked at the glass case that contained the precious stone. 10 inch bulletproof glass but no proximity lasers or security alarms. Displayed on a table with only an auctioneer in close proximity but swarms of guards surrounding every corner of the venue.

They've done worse.

"Remind me to take this dress off of you when we get home." Her stained lips curved into a subtle smirk as she felt his breath against her bare skin.

"Focus, Beansprout." A chuckle after moving to her side. With dark indigo sleeked back and pinned with a white x and a dashing black dress suit that made him almost invisible within the crowd. Alias: Kanzaki, Haku.

"How's the place?"

"Heavily Guarded. Obviously, but none near the actual heart. No triggers or alarms attached to it"

"Idiots."

"Right?"

"I managed to play with the light switches downstairs." He held up his hand, a small black button just peeking out of the cuff of his sleeve. She smiled.

"Would you like to do the honors, _Mrs Kanzaki_?"

"Why of course _, Mr Kanzaki."_ The two deviously grinned before joining hands, hitting the switch.

The room was suddenly concealed pitch darkness. Gasps and murmurs filled the black atmosphere for only a second before the lights blinked back to life.

"It's _**gone**_!"

* * *

"I think that's our best one yet! It was like, what, 4 seconds? 3?" The blonde cheered, now on the carpet with gloved hands, marvelling at they're acquired treasure. He swivelled around on his chair, laughing before getting up and sitting down next to her.

"Definitely 3." He kissed her hair which had been released from its ties and cascaded down her back with gentle waves. After they're successful heist, they stealthily made their way out of the grand estate and back to their apartment in the city, unseen and unknown.

"All we need to do now is to fly to the ruins of the old guy's burial ground, figure our way around the puzzles and we're set! Bad boy Johnny here's gonna get his booty taken sometime around next week." Excitement shined brightly in her eyes as they fluttered across the continents and the pins embedded into the worn out map splayed out on the apartment wall. Sticky notes and journal entries taped around it. He chuckles, amused by her enthusiasm.

"You looked beautiful in that dress, by the way."

"Oh, so you don't think I look beautiful in sweatpants?" She joked with a hand on her heart, acting offended. He could only chuckle and hold her closer, coaxing her to sit on his lap.

"You're beautiful period. Happy?" Giggling, she pecked his hand that was intertwined with hers before replying. Both stood still, content with each other's presence as they admired the precious gem. Placing a gentle kiss on her head, he stated.

"We'll get our dads back in no time." She responded with sad smile and a small tear that rolled off her cheek as she looked up at him. Brushing it off with his thumb, he returns the sombre smile.

"Yeah." Leaning into his chest, the blonde sighs and carefully drops the 5 million euro piece of the puzzle on the carpet below them to turn her attention to they're entangled fingers. She ran her fingers across the back of his hand, noticing every scratch and scar, probably due to the endless rocky cliffs and old rusty pipe lines they scaled in their years of treasure hunting. He hummed contently into her shoulder, tickling her slightly.

"You know, with us discovering that the estimated value of the treasure turns out to be more than double, we could have a killer wedding, wouldn't you agree?" Her circling hands abruptly stopped upon hearing his words. He could feel her tense up in his arms, almost shaking.

"W-What?" She soon was faced with the most breath-takingly beautiful ring she has ever seen. A thin gold band that held center a gorgeous sapphire that swirled with shades of purple and blue. Like the ocean under the night sky or a galaxy that pedestaled on a single gold ring.

"I _was_ going to save it after we get the treasure but hey, I guess any time is as good as any." His voice seemed confident and joking but he struggled to actually string the sentences in his head that he had practiced over and over again infront of the mirror, night after night.

"You're stubborn, bossy and short tempered. You have a foul mouth and you're horrible in the kitchen. You dance weird when you think nobody's watching and you eat more than 2 grown men combined without gaining a pound. You're frustrating but at the same time you're incredible. You're so intelligent, you're a natural at almost everything, you're way too kind sometimes and you're sarcasm is always so entertaining. Don't even get me started on how you constantly make me have to hold myself down because of how beautiful and effortlessly sexy you look. I can confidently say that no moment with you is ever boring and I'm incredibly grateful for having you as my best friend. I've fallen for you hard and I'm simply amazed that you feel the same. I know for a fact that I don't deserve you for reasons simply because you're too amazing for anyone to have but would you do this idiot beansprout the honor of treasure hunting together as his gorilla wife?"

At this point in his little speech, the blonde in his arms had streams of tears cascading from her flushed face. Her lips trembling but still managing to form a sweet smile. As she wipes away the never ending waterfall that streamed from her eyes, she manages to turn around to face her partner.

"R-Raku, y-you…you idiot." She laughs with fists balled up against his chest, his hearbeat rapidly thumping underneath them. Raku could only laugh at her response.

"Gee thanks." Her melodious laugh echoed the messy apartment walls once more.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" She tackles him to the ground with her blonde, pink tresses following her down. She giggles and cries all at the same time, peppering his face and neck and anything she could get her hands on with kisses. They laugh together, with his back to the floor and her straddling his waist. With him graciously returning her feverish kisses. His hand, clutching the ring he has saved and sought after for so long, completely forgetting about it soon after and replacing it with a handful of her soft blonde locks.

"I love you, Ichijou Raku."

"I love you too, Ichijou Chitoge."

For a moment, they seemed to have forgotten they're current situation and circumstances. They had forgotten about the heart, the map, the ruins and the bounty all together. If only for a moment, they felt like they were the only two people on earth.

Partners in crime and partners in love they swore, till death do they part.

* * *

AN: This au was heavily inspired by the game Uncharted 5. I actually thought of this while in the car, listening to Partners in Crime by Set if off and at first i imagined them taking hostages at gunpoint in some fancy schmancy jewelry auction before the cops come. If you know the song, then you might know that it doesnt end well for the couple in the song so i tweaked it a bit and added a proposal because WHY NOT. I hope you enjoyed this and pls review 3


End file.
